


Please...

by tokilu



Series: You choose the pairing, I write about them! [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adults, Drunk Sex, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokilu/pseuds/tokilu
Summary: It was just like any other day after Naruto and Sasuke left the village, like any other dinner with Kakashi, like any other bottle of sake. However, it was not the first time Sakura felt that way. And it was not the first time Kakashi was there for her when it happened./Available the Spanish version on Wattpad: https://my.w.tt/mSmWyQ1o54
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: You choose the pairing, I write about them! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646608
Comments: 22
Kudos: 107





	Please...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skykashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skykashi/gifts).



> This work is part of the challenge "You choose the pairing, I write about them!" I made yesterday. I will come up with 20 different plots based on the commentaries you guys wrote in that work (you can find it in my profile) and dedicate the work to the person that wrote the comment.
> 
> So this fic goes to Skykashi! I really hope you like it and follow me for more stories. Kakasaku is also my favorite pairing so I hope you like how I portrait them.
> 
> Love, tokilu.

She had trouble remembering their faces.

When Sakura realized this fact, an overwhelming feeling settled in her chest and did not leave her for days.

It had been several years since Naruto and Sasuke had left the village for their respective training trips. Each had their own reasons, reasons that she still found difficult to understand. The fact that they both had such a clear goal made her feel like she had no purpose. Sasuke was training to kill Itachi, and he could see nothing else but him. Naruto was training to get Sasuke back. What was she training for? How many times, on the floor of the training camp, covered in sweat and in her own blood, with Tsunade screaming at her to hit harder, had she asked herself that question? Why was it so difficult for her to find a purpose in her life? None of them were children at this point. And yet they were still determined to complete the same goal they set for themselves at twelve.

They were no longer kids, not only in spirit, but also in body. Sakura began to notice how her complexion had changed without her having noticed: her extremities were longer; her face, thinner and with less rounded features. Some time ago she had already stopped caring about things like her forehead or her breasts, but her body seemed to care.

The rumia started when she arrived one day from the hospital. Tsunade inflicted a mad respect on every person she met, and of course, on her too. She forced her to work shifts with inhumane amounts of hours followed by trainings that exhausted her both physically and psychologically, pushing her limits and threatening any kind of insecurity or thought that was not directed at work and training.

But that day was different. She had heard news of Naruto. It had been only for a moment, for being at the right time at the right spot, but she had caught Tsunade talking about him and how much he had improved. She had found herself staring at her shishou, until the Fifth noticed her and changed the subject. However, the "subject" did not leave her head all day.

When she got home, a flat she had moved into a few months ago because of the clear incompatibility between her schedule and her parents' schedules (or in general, because of the incompatibility between her and her parents), she threw her shoes off and threw her bag in the opposite direction. She felt sticky and every muscle and joint hurt. The idea of a bath settled in her mind as the best idea she had had in weeks.

As she undressed in the small room mechanically, her reflection caught her attention. A huge, dark bruise covered the right side of her hip, explaining why it hurt so much to walk. Her fingers scanned the damaged skin, squeezing its epicenter absently and causing her to wince slightly.

But her scan didn't stop there. She slid her fingers up, curious about the new shapes her body had taken after the last months of continuous exercise. She noticed the curve of her waist, which was breaking against the curve of her breasts. When had they become so... big? Her gaze jumped from scar to scar until it reached her face, eyes that returned her curious gaze. Her features had hardened, her cheekbones had become shaper, and her forehead no longer seemed so large in comparison with the rest of her face. She tried not to look at the darkness under her eyes... or inside them.

That's when the memories came flooding back to her mind. Old memories, though. Still, she had trouble remembering their faces. Those of Naruto and Sasuke.

What good was that to her, though? How long had they been gone? Their faces would have changed. Their looks, too. A small smile, so small and so sad that no one else would have noticed it, crossed her features. She probably wouldn't even recognize them.

She turned abruptly and began to fill the bath water. Of course she would recognize them.

***

Kakashi had been wandering around the village for some time. Life had become rather dull lately, and he would be lying if he did not say that he liked and disliked that fact equally. After the failure with his last genin team, he understood that Tsunade would not have assigned him another group of children again. Even if she had, the guilt and charge of conscience over everything that had happened to Sasuke would have made him do every possible thing to reject it.

He missed them as well, though he would never admit it. As much as he had been assigned missions over the past few years, which had not been easy especially, he could see in Sasuke and Naruto a small representation of him and Obito, and the mission were not enough to get them out off his mind. And while remembering the past was something he tried to avoid except on his weekly visit to the cemetery, he would liked to see the progress of both of them. He had stopped thinking that was possible after the forth year of their absence from the village.

He would never have complained about any of this, however. Because she was still there. The little pink haired girl from his old team who had long since started to become a woman. The changes in Sakura did not go unnoticed under Kakashi's eyes. He had never seen anything like it. Though Sakura was a natural in certain ways, he had not seen the will to fire in her until now. In the past, she did not really seem interested in being a ninja, in getting better. All that had changed since her companions had left and Tsunade had accepted her as his apprentice.

He would be lying if he said that he had not spied her training more than once, twice, and three times, though he did not usually hold out until the end it. Tsunade's ways of teaching were more akin to the tortures of the intelligence unit than to those of a teacher. Still, the kunoichi always rose from the ground, no matter how much blood fell from her body, and tried again with the same strength and interest. His stomach would shrink slightly if he thought about how much he had wasted her time as a teacher, devoting all his effort to Sasuke. The girl he saw training to exhaustion and leaving the hospital with black bags under her eyes was the living image of the consequences of underestimating a person.

They would see each other from time to time, more frequently lately. He knew she was trying, unsuccessfully, to get back the feeling she had when they were both on team seven, but neither of them said it out loud. They enjoyed each other's company, progressively more so over the years.

Kakashi discovered, with no shame or glory, that Sakura was a person with whom it was very easy to be himself. Whether it was because of maturity or accumulated tiredness, she no longer tried to fill conversations with simple talk. She carefully chose his words; the intelligence that he saw when she was a child had blossomed and was reflected in her conversations, conversations that he was now eager to have with her.

His train of thought was interrupted when he realized that his steps had led him, without him realizing it, to the hospital. Through the hospital door, Sakura was walking out, chatting with a colleague. They seemed to be discussing something about a patient when they noticed him. The sun, reluctant to hide among the buildings of Konohagakure, was doing weird things to her hair, making it look almost tangerine.

“Hey,” he greeted them lazily by raising an arm without much energy.

“Kakashi-sensei!” Sakura seemed to step out of the bubble of the hospital and stopped short, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“No sensei, please. I was just taking a walk. Are you hungry?”

The girl's surprise gave way a little smile. It was not she who answered, but her stomach, in the funniest way possible.

“I will take that as a yes," Kakashi said. For quite some time now, they sometimes meet for dinner the day before the kunoichi's only morning off. ‘Free’ in theory, as Kakashi knew that Sakura took advantage of that time to train on her own, and from time to time, with him.

“I have to go home and change first," Sakura replied, although her head was nodding.

“See you there, then.”

“Icharaku?”

The white-haired man looked surprised for a moment, but said nothing. He had not been the only one thinking about his old team more than usual, it seemed. He nodded.

Then, Sakura's companion cleared her throat, and Sakura looked at her, having momentarily forgotten she was there.

“Excuse me, Himari-san. See you later, Kakashi,” and after directing a last glance to him, they turned the column of the entrance of the hospital and continued walking in the opposite direction. Kakashi could see how Himari turned, gave him a glance and then looked at Sakura with a raised eyebrow, but Sakura did not seem to notice it.

In an instant, and after a cloud of smoke, Kakashi had disappeared.

***

Sakura opened the front door of her house and noticed how the street air filled her lungs. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the evening breeze, and the hair on her arms rose. She was wearing a pink tank top and dark ninja cargo pants because they were literally the only pieces of clothing she did not have to wash the next day, her only morning off in the week and the only moment she had to do her clothes. Had it not been so, she would not have agreed to have dinner with Kakashi, but the copy ninja seemed to be aware of her schedule. That intrigued her.

She had pulled her hair up over the top of her hair so that it would not get in the way of her face, but had left it loose in the back. The locks tickled her mid-back, just above where the shirt didn't cover, and that day too she had noticed how long it was. She made a mental note to ask Ino to take the scissors whenever she could.

She began walking the streets of Konoha without any hurry. She knew that Kakashi would be unforgivably late as always, and frankly, she was tired of running everywhere. She breathed the spring air that sneaked through the streets, trying to enjoy those few moments of freedom.

When she reached the street of Icharaku, she was surprised to find it empty. There were a couple of genins coming out of a bar laughing and a grandfather and grandson were sitting on a doorstep playing cards under the warm light of a lantern.

Suddenly, a noise from the alley on her right startled her. Her instinctive reaction was to direct her hand to the kunai-holder on her thigh, which she could not have gone out without.

A brown cat came out to meet her, limping. It seemed to have something tangled up in its hind leg, and it kept complaining amidst meowing and purring with alertness. Sakura bent down and stare at it. The cat gave her a rueful glance back.

“Hey, are you all right? Can I see that?” she tried to calm it with her voice, but the cat remained motionless a few feet away from her. “I will not do anything to you, I promise.”

She started to approached it slowly, trying not to frighten it, bent down and reached out her hand to put it under his nose and let it smell her. The cat quickly understood the interaction and bowed its head, sniffing suspiciously at the stranger.

“See? I can be trusted. Let me see that paw.”

She took a couple of little steps squatting down to the side of the cat. In the darkness of the alley it was hard for her to see exactly what was wrong with, she soon found out, him, but the light from the main street was enough to see the bite that had practically ripped his hind leg off.

“Uh, this doesn't look too good. Who did you piss off?” the kunoichi muttered more to herself than to anyone else. “Don't panic now, okay?” She stroked the cat's head before bringing both hands to his paw.

The instant she brought her hands close to the animal, they began to glow green and a buzzing sound began to float in the air. The cat seemed to be alarmed, but did not move from the spot. The continuous purring sound that came from Sakura's mouth seemed to relax him, and she had cured enough children to know how to make the process last a little longer but hurt a little less.

It was a while before the kunoichi was satisfied. Her hands lost their shine and she stroked the cat's head one last time. His black eyes returned her gaze. Sakura could have sworn she saw appreciation in the animal's eyes, but it lasted only a moment, as in the blink of an eye, the cat ran away.

Sakura stood up, left the alley and enter the street, noticing more people now. How long had she been in there? As usual, she lost track of time when she was healing.

As she entered Icharaku, she noticed the figure of Kakashi sitting at the bar. His posture was relaxed; one could tell he looked bored.

“Kakashi-sensei!” greeted the kunoichi before sitting down next to him. He did not seem at all surprised, so he probably would have detected her earlier.

“You are late," Kakashi sneered mockingly. “Also, no sensei.”

“You know, I have lost myself in the ways of life," was all the kunoichi said as an excuse, snorting and giving him her best smile.

“…and you smell like a stray cat.”

Sakura turned her head and saw the curiosity in his only visible eye. She realized that the right thing to do would be to wash her hands, and she stood up immediately.

“I’ll be right back," she could almost see the little smile that was glimpsed beneath the mask of her sensei before she left, and that remained when she returned. Two flaming bowls of ramen were placed before her teacher and beside him.

Sakura sat silently. The restaurant, on the other hand, was at its peak, full of people, laughter, and the smell of food.

“So now you're a cat rescuer?”

Sakura could not help but smile.

“I always help the needy, you know," she replied, looking at the bowl of ramen and breaking the link between the sticks. “That’s why I continue meeting you,” she teased. “Itadakimasu!”

And the two of them began to eat.

“You're buying, aren't you?” Sakura asked with her mouth full after a while.

Kakashi grimaced under the mask.

“If there is no other choice..." he sighed dramatically.

They continued to eat in silence. In time, their dinners had become kind of a routine, one of those things Kakashi knew he would miss when they were over. Because everything good in his life was suppose to end, and he did not expect this to be any less.

“How was your week?” the girl muttered with her mouth full, looking at her bowl. She seemed to respect Kakashi's privacy by avoiding looking at him when he ate, though the ninja knew full well that she did peek from time to time. She had never discovered him, tho.

Sakura ate eagerly, as if she had not eaten for several days.

“Are _you_ all right?” Kakashi asked, without answering his question.

Sakura looked up, confused.

“Of course, why?”

“You are eating worse than Naruto, and that is saying something.”

Kakashi could see a shadow of something crossing the girl's face for a fraction of a second. A clatter of dishes sounded inside the restaurant, distracting her. When she looked back at him, a look of forced cordiality crossed her face.

“Yes, of course.”

“Sakura…” he insisted.

“Okay,” she gave up easy. Concern invaded her features again. “It's just... I heard Tsunade talking about Naruto today. I know she doesn't like me asking about them, but..." she pursed her mouth, turning her lips into a thin line.

Kakashi left the chopsticks on the table. “And…”

“She said nothing in particular. Only that he had improved. And that should make me happy, shouldn't it?” again, the forced smile. When she did that, she looked a lot older than she really was. Kakashi looked back at his bowl.

“Mh," was all he mumbled. Of all the subjects they usually talked about, that one was a taboo. “Sakura…” he repeated. He wanted to say something else, calm her down, but he didn't know how. Sakura brushed aside a rebellious lock of hair that had escaped from her ponytail and was covering the only eye that he could see.

“I’m fine, you know? I think I could walk beside them now and not behind them” this time she spoke with real confidence and determination in her voice.

“Of course," was all Kakashi could say.

“What about your week? You haven't answered me before," she said before starting to devour the next bowl the waitress had placed in front of her.

He started to tell her about his last competition with Gai. He knew that always made her laugh, and this time it was no less. Her laugh had grown deeper over the years, but it still had the same musicality as always. He knew what to say to make her laugh twice as hard, things that made her choke on ramen right then. He found himself enjoying her spontaneous and ephemeral happiness, captivated.

After several bowls of ramen, the girl stretched out on the chair.

“Ah! It’s been a long time since I haven’t eaten this good.”

“I’m glad to hear that," he said as he reached out and paid the owner of the restaurant. The eyes of Sakura opened exponentially.

“You were serious about that…”

Kakashi only arched one eyebrow in response and rose, heading out into the street. He heard Sakura follow him. He began to walk in the direction of his home.

Since some time ago, when finishing dinner, they went to his house or to Sakura's house to drink or to play something, like shōji or cards. He liked to think that it was because their friendship had been forged over time, and although this was probably true, he knew that it was also to prolong a little while the moments they shared together before returning to their apartments and to the inevitable solitude that those entailed. He did not remember being so close to anyone for a long time, he suddenly realized.

Sakura caught up with him at once. They walked in silence for a while.

“Have you ever considered returning to ANBU?” Sakura asked him abruptly.

The question caught him by surprise.

“Why do you want to know that?”

The girl broke into a giggle, amused.

“Are you unable to answer a question without another question?”

Kakashi pondered his answer for a moment, looking straight ahead. The moon lit up the streets as well as the electric lighting.

“ANBU is... ANBU does not possess the kind of shinobis I want to be. At your age, I would not have minded following orders without a reply, fulfilling missions without caring who was affected by my actions, but it is different now.”

“Why is that?”

Kakashi turned his head to find the girl's green eyes staring at him curiously in the dim moonlight. The vision disturbed him momentarily, but he recovered quickly.

“I like to control the situations, understand the background of things. I get that Tsunade's judgment is superior, but to follow it blindly... I don't think it's my ninja way. Let's just say it would be harder for me to go back than to continue with things as they are.”

Sakura was looking forward, thoughtful.

“Why do you ask? Don't tell me you want to join ANBU.”

She still did not look at him. He could see her clenching her jaw, serious.

“I don't know. Maybe. I need to... do something. I need to make some progress.”

Kakashi frowned. ANBU did not seem like the next step in the life of a ninja, if there were any steps to follow. Indeed, completely depersonalizing the emotions necessary for cold-blooded murder each day, for torture, and for the long list of things expected of an ANBU… it was difficult to come back from that. Kakashi did not feel the same as he did before he entered.

“It's not a job for just anyone, Sakura.”

The girl turned her head quickly. Now it was she who was frowning.

“You do not think I am capable?”

“I did not say that.”

“You think it would overcome me, then.”

“I think it is difficult to return from where ANBU takes you, Sakura.”

“Maybe I don't want to go back from that place, Kakashi,” she said, ignoring his old title for the first time in a long time.

He stared at her. She truly meant what she said.

“Is this about them?” he asked. She did not need to specify their names for him to know exactly who she was referring to.

Sakura sighed audibly. “No, of course not. But as you said, ANBU do not need to think, only follow orders. I do not want to think anymore, I do not want to go over things a thousand times, I…”

Sakura interrupted herself when she realized that they had reached Kakashi's apartment. She looked at him with a question in her eyes.

“Do you want to go upstairs? We can talk about this further inside," Kakashi offered.

He watched as she nodded and did not delay in opening the lock and entering his house.

“You were saying?” he said absently as he turned on the lights.

“How do you stop thinking?”

Kakashi could not help but offer her a crooked smile, which was hidden under his mask. The kunoichi leaned slightly against the wooden table that occupied most of the entrance.

“You will never stop remembering, Sakura, even if you enter ANBU. It is part of being a shinobi. However..." he turned and slipped into the kitchen, only to come out a few moments later with the treasure he was hunting. “…this helps a lot.”

A brand new bottle of sake hung in the shinobi's hand. It had been a gift from some of the elders in the last village where he had had a mission, people who were eternally grateful that Konoha got rid off the thieves who were harassing them. He did not like gifts, but insistence had made it impossible for him to refuse.

Sakura's face lit up before she burst out laughing.

“You are a very bad example, do you know that?” Sakura said in a mocking tone.

“I was aware," he replied, playing along.

They sat around the kotatsu in the living room as they always did. He grabbed a couple of shot glasses from a low cabinet within reach and placed them on the table.

Kakashi began talking while opening the bottle, hesitating where to lead the discussion. “If you are in doubt about what to do with your future, you can talk to me. You know that, don’t you?”

The girl stared at him for a few seconds before nodding once.

“I know. I’m grateful for it.”

“About what I said before," Kakashi continued, pouring the liquor in the cups, "I want you to know that I don't doubt your competence. I'd have to be crazy or blind to do that.”

He hurried to finish the content in his glass as if trying to affirm what his words were saying. He could see out of the corner of his eye that the kunoichi repeated his action. Some red was coloring her cheeks.

“It is weird to be a medical ninja, you know.” Sakura said abruptly after a few moments of silence. “They train you all your life to learn how to kill and suddenly something inside you tells you that that is not your path, but the one that runs in the opposite direction. Perhaps that is why I feel so confused,” she said, her eyes lost in the sparse furniture of the small room.

“Confused?”

“I don't know if by doing what I do I am living up to... if, for example, I could one day... I mean I don't know if my abilities are a great power or will always be relegated to the background," she mumbled. “Sometimes… I don't feel useful.”

Kakashi chuckle and that made Sakura scowl at him.

“What are you laughing at?”

“You save lives, Sakura. You save human lives from the hands of death, and you still feel not useful?”

She looked away. “It's not the same feeling. When you are out there and you feel that it depends on your ingenuity and the speed with which you make the seals with your hands that you live or die, everything is different. In the hospital I feel like I'm in control, even if things don't always work out. But, in a way, I miss the uncertainty of the missions.”

He refilled both their drinks and took a long sip, this time completely obvious of the taste. He looked at his hands.

“The feeling of expectation invading every pore of your body, how your mind processes at a thousand miles an hour…” she continued.

Kakashi cocked a smile.

“Wow, I never thought you'd actually end up being an adrenaline junkie.”

Sakura blushed.

“I am not! You know what I meant.”

“I know, I know.”

The next time she looked at the bottle, it had just over half of it left.

***

“I do not understand... why he cannot... why they... why I am not enough…” Sakura’s shoulders were tight against her small body, making her look fragile, small. Her breathing was choppy; her voice, a mere thread of words that progressively made less and less sense. A wrinkle had settled between her eyebrows, and she had lowered her head so much that he could barely hear her.

He had to distract her. After a while, they both had too much to drink and at the same to little, the topic had not really progressed and they were just sinking in a vicious circle of blame and pity.

“I saw how you looked at me at the restaurant.”

The kunoichi raised her head abruptly. Her eyes were still narrowed, slightly red from nearly crying, and they were stuck in his own, a mixture of surprise and confusion.

“What…?”

“All these years and you still want to see what's underneath, huh?” he said as he pricked the cloth of his mask slightly.

Sakura's eyes opened exponentially, and a gleam of curiosity settled on them. It seemed that he had achieved his goal.

“Let’s make a bet. If you can drink three of those," he said, pointing to the shot glasses scattered across the table, "I will reveal the great secret. Done?

Sakura looked at his face and the table alternately, undecided. Kakashi could only think that he did not want to see the concern he noticed when they were talking about their former teammates in her features again, he did not want to see her suffer again, anything but that.

Before he realized the amount of alcohol the kunoichi would have in her body if she drank all that at once, Sakura had positioned three small glasses in front of her and filled them with sake.

She gestured "one" with her right hand while bringing the glass to her lips with her left, and did not lower her hand to indicate "two" and "three". When she put down both hands, her gaze was fixed on the wall at the other end of the room, out of focus. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

“Sakura?” he asked hesitantly.

She moved her gaze slowly from the back of the room to his mask, indicating with unerring eyes that he should do his part. Kakashi could not help but smile a little.

He captured the top edge of his mask between his index finger and thumb while still looking into her eyes. He slid the edge down to the neck while seeing how Sakura's eyes did not separate from his fingers, until they were fixed in his mouth. Then, he noticed how close the kunoichi had stayed after drinking the last few shots, how her gaze seemed to burn his lips, how her body had stopped wobbling to become rigid.

And without warning, Sakura dropped her body enough to press her lips to his own.

***

As she closed her eyes, the rest of her senses were amplified. She could hear the sound of her clothes rubbing against Kakashi's and the sound of a weapon clanging in his vest. She had to place her knee between his legs in order to reach his mouth as he was considerably higher than she, and her hand settled firmly on the middle of his thigh. The intoxicating smell of Kakashi filled her brain, which could not think of more than one thing at a time. He smelled of forest, trees, heat, metal, and inevitably sake. Perhaps she had more to do with the latter than he did.

And finally, his lips.

His lips were soft. As soft as she had imagined them, and she oh so did. Ever since he had lowered his mask, she had been unable to stop thinking about what he would taste like. Literally. Alcohol has the power to make a thought unique, and she could only imagine the texture of his mouth, the feeling of wetting his lips with her tongue, biting, sucking... Before her brain could register what her body was doing, she had leaned over far enough to smash her mouth into his in a rather loud kiss. She couldn't help moving her lips; she needed friction, movement, she wanted to know all the textures of his mouth, all its shapes. The posture she was in, however, was uncomfortable and artificial, so she lifted her other leg forward to place her knee on the other side of Kakashi's leg and sit on his thigh, almost astriding him.

The moment the center of her legs brushed against Kakashi's thigh, she felt a bolt of electricity going up through her body and settling into her lower abdomen. She opened her eyes slightly to see Kakashi's gaze nailed to hers, and she felt overwhelmed, standing inches away from him. The black orb in his eye was even darker than usual and it spoke a word that his mouth did not utter: lust. Pure lust. Something forbidden.

Sakura's trembling hands went to Kakashi's hitai-ake, lifting it carefully above his head and leaving it on the floor. The metal part made a distinctive noise as it hit the wood.

Now, both of the shinobi's asymmetrical eyes were looking at her, piercing, cutting off her breath. She noticed an unsteady hand standing on the edge between her cargo pants and her shirt, one of his fingers brushing against the small patch of skin that was exposed, sending another shock through her body again. Before she knew it, her body was acting on its own, rubbing her hips against Kakashi's thigh gently, calming the fire she felt between her legs while increasing it at the same time. She noticed Kakashi swallowing saliva audibly. Her eyes drifted to his neck, distracted by the sound. She wanted... she wanted... she bent her head up to level with his neck, which even sitting underneath him was higher than she was. She let her lips caress the skin of his neck, noticing how he trembled under the touch. As she pushed her lips through his jugular, she noticed the pumping of his blood, and she could not help but open her mouth and slide her wet tongue across the bare skin. Kakashi held his breath as Sakura slid her tongue to his ear, slowly, as if it was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted and wanted to enjoy it. It was. When she reached the ear, she stopped.

And then she began to move for real.

Her hips began to rub back and forth on the ninja's thigh, trying to increase the delicious sensation of a few moments ago, and succeeding. She did not separate her lips from Kakashi's ear, who could clearly hear every little whimper Sakura was making. The fingers that held her waist tightened, as if he was trying to restrain himself. She did not understand what the look he was offering her meant; she only knew that she was not capable of doing so, of stopping.

She could tell how the friction between her trousers and her private parts was increasing, or rather, how her sensitivity was increasing. She noticed that both of Kakashi's hands were now on her buttocks, matching the movement she could not stop. The fire she felt in her stomach began to grow and spread throughout her belly, becoming a hammering, or rather a swell on a stormy day. The sounds coming from her throat had transformed into moans, but she did not feel that it was she who was making them, she was hearing them from afar, that she was not able to control them. Her left hand went to Kakashi's sharp jaw, she felt she needed something to hold on to, as the force of what she was feeling made her feel like she was losing control of her own body. In doing so, she forced Kakashi to look at her again. Now, his gaze was still repressing something, she didn't know what, but she could see how the lust of earlier times had increased tenfold and forced his eyes to squint. His lips seemed slightly parted, and Sakura felt she could not afford to miss the opportunity. She closed her eyes.

She bit the ninja's lower lip so hard that she felt it swell but not so hard that it bled. She noticed how the surprise made Kakashi open his mouth even wider, so she took the opportunity to stick her tongue in.

At no point she had stopped moving her hips. Now it was too much, too much stimulation, as Kakashi's tongue had come alive and was caressing hers with slow, dirty movements, licking the remaining of the forgotten sake from her mouth. She noticed his tongue lining her lower lip, exploring her mouth lewdly. She needed... more...

Her movements became more frantic as did his kiss. The heat had become virtually unbearable, and the sound of wet, careless kisses and the sensation of their mouths crashing together pushed her to her limit.

And then everything.

Or nothing.

Her gaze became blurred and she had to squeeze her eyes to control the spasms that ran through her body involuntarily and the groaning that tore her throat. His arms clung to Kakashi's shoulders, desperate for a place of support. She felt short of breath, and dropped her head against Kakashi's forehead. She felt the muscles of her cunt moving involuntary against Kakashi’s leg, and he must had felt it too.

Several minutes passed before she regained enough composure to sit up. It was then that she noticed the pressure on her right thigh, which was brushing against Kakashi's crotch, and her body slid to the ground, increasing the friction and causing a hissing sound from him.

Sakura raised her eyes again to look at him. The effect of the alcohol had diminished slightly, but she still found it difficult to focus and not see two Kakashis looking back at her. She could not think of anything in particular clearly, but something appeared in her mind suddenly. She had to make him feel... She wanted to tell him, she wanted to talk to him, but she felt the words choke in her throat and get lost in her voice. She had the feeling that talking at the moment would break the spell that had been formed and, moreover, her words would be those of a drunkard and could not reflect how she was feeling. She wondered if the silence would be uncomfortable for him;for her it was not.

And then she realized something.

In the spot on Kakashi's leg where she had been sitting, there was a dark spot.

Her wetness had been such that it had pierced her cargos and blackened her ex-sensei’s pants.

She was about to say something when she noticed Kakashi moving and pressing his mouth against hers, catching her in a hard kiss and putting both hands on her waist, bringing her closer to him. The bad angle made Sakura slip and had to lie down on the floor, although immediately Kakashi's body covered her again, possessively, this time in its entirety. He kissed her urgently, as if trying to explain many things in a very short time. The room could only hear their gasping breaths, taking in as much air as they could when their tongues were not struggling to master one another.

She felt a warmth all over her body that was gradually becoming unbearable… again. The friction of her back with her shirt and floor mat was causing sweat drops to fall from her forehead, and Kakashi's hands on her ribs were not helping. She broke the kiss to sit up on her elbows under his gaze and removed her tank top in one deft motion. When she noticed a peculiar coolness in her breasts she came to a realization: she had no more clean clothes. She was not wearing a bra. She was completely exposed in front of Kakashi.

She felt so heated that she was not able to tell whether she should be ashamed or not. When she caught Kakashi's glance, however, all her fears dissolved.

The look that was once restrained had given way to eyes full of emotion. Kakashi was looking at her as if she were the most beautiful flower in the world, or the first flower of spring, or the last flower of autumn. She could not help but blush at the intensity of his gaze, and then Kakashi was leaning over her again to kiss her, this time more calmly. She could feel the roughness of his ninja vest against her already sensitive nipples, creating a new friction with each movement of the kiss, and small moans of pleasure began to pour from her throat. One of Kakashi's hands slipped across her waist, her hip, and finally conformed perfectly to the shape of her breast, caressing it delicately. His thumb circled over her erect nipple, generating again those waves of electricity that were directed toward the center of her body and preventing her from thinking of anything else. His other hand followed the same path repeating the movements, with Sakura's moans as words of encouragement. She had closed her eyes so that she could concentrate on the sensations when she noticed Kakashi breaking the kiss to put his mouth somewhere else.

She gasped as she felt his wet tongue frantically circling one of her nipples. She noticed that she was short of breath, and taking in air meant bringing her chest closer to his mouth. He sucked, continuing breathing warm air against her skin, which felt like the only part of her body at the moment. He made sure to not forget the other nipple, catching it between his fingers and squeezing it lightly.

She felt she couldn't take it anymore, that she was going to explode again.

"K-Kakash'..."

His name left her lips in a whisper, and there was nothing she could have done to prevent it. Kakashi raised his head immediately, connecting a thread of saliva between her nipple and his mouth that oh, it was so tempting that she felt the urgent need to tighten her legs, which were intertwined with his. She could feel her pussy throbbing so hard it felt like it was a different part of her body, moving muscles she had never felt. 

“Please…” Again, she felt that she was short of breath, and above all, that she was short of him. She didn't know exactly what she wanted, her inexperience was coming out, but she was confident that he did know. “Touch me…”

She tried to reflect in her eyes a prayer that seemed to overcome the defenses of Kakashi, who stood up high enough to start pulling down the elastic pants she was wearing. She wheezed audibly in anticipation. Kakashi's gaze drifted across her body, and she could hear her breath choking and a hoarse sound coming from her throat as he ran down her body with large hands, taking his time with every turn, every piece of skin. As he approached her center, she could feel the skin contracting in anticipation, until finally one of his fingers stroked her from the bottom to the top of her sex unexpectedly. Then he put a finger inside her and started moving it towards him, making her pant. A second finger followed, and she could not help but frown at the intensity of the sensation that invaded her belly and was only increasing. She could hear the sound his fingers were making as they went in and out of her, and if she couldn’t already tell how wet she was, now she could hear it.

Suddenly, she felt an unexpected heat and wetness in the pile of nerves that had been screaming for some kind of attention for some time now. She opened her eyes to see Kakashi's face between her legs, his tongue doing rampant circles around her clitoris. It did not take much more than that vision to feel her lower abdomen contracting in such strong spasms that she could only try to relax by screaming. The fire she felt only rose as Kakashi's fingers continued to work tirelessly between her legs, and the screams became chokes and gasps.

She did not know how long she had been at the height of her sensations, for her mind had been completely emptied. She had never experienced such an intense bodily sensation, and returning to real life was a considerable effort. When she came to consciousness, she slowly opened her eyes. Kakashi's fingers were no longer within her, leaving her with a sense of emptiness she did not know she could feel. She sat up again, watching the white-haired man wipe his mouth of the fluids -her fluids- with the back of his hand. She blushed violently at the situation, which did not last long before Kakashi lifted the mask that was resting on his neck and covered his face again.

“What…?” was all she could say before Kakashi stood up abruptly, avoiding her gaze. She felt the shame that the alcohol had erased overwhelming her suddenly, realizing the complete nakedness of her body in front of the man, fully clothed and for some reason, unable to even look at her.

She stood up next, and would have taken her clothes if she had seen them. However, in her head she could only think that his hands were no longer caressing her, that his mouth wasn't kissing her, and that the mixture between alcohol and orgasms only wanted her to continue with her previous activities or to close her eyes until the next day.

“Kakashi-sens—Kakashi? Wh-What's wrong?” she could not help but notice the uncertainty in her voice, especially since Kakashi had turned and was facing away, clutching the doorframe tightly. Her confusion gave way to fear, the fear that she had done something bad.

“I am sorry. That was... wrong. Very wrong.”

Kakashi's voice had come out in an almost imperceptible murmur had it not been for the silence of the room. Yet he might well have shouted those words, for they resonated in the girl's brain with force. She found herself paralyzed, unable to move at all. She felt as if she had been slapped, and a chill ran through her body, now cold.

Is that what he thought? She tried to recapitulate if she had ever made him uncomfortable, but she could not remember anything except her own explosive reactions.

Embarrassed, she bent down to grab the pants she saw lying on the table. He hadn’t even taken his clothes off. He hadn't enjoyed the moment like she had, there was no other explanation…

Shame and discomfort ran down her spine. When she bent down to pick up her shirt, she heard his voice again.

“I have to go," was all he said before he walked away hastily, closing the door behind him.

Sakura found herself in the middle of Kakashi's living room naked, drunk, excited and confused. She would never, ever have thought to feel the combination of those four words together. That was a night she wouldn’t forget.

***

He was a scoundrel. He was an absolute scoundrel.

He had done immoral things in his life, many, too many. He knew he had a special place in hell just for him; not just a place, but a city, a town, a house with a garden and a wooden chair named after him.

But he could never have imagined that he would go so far, that he would cross all the boundaries between right and wrong and end up doing what he did with his former student. Damn it, she was still calling him sensei. Only the thought of her lips uttering the word made his dick move inside his pants, seeking the attention it had been asking for too long now.

From the place where he was sitting on the roof of his house he saw Sakura leave his apartment after a few minutes. She seemed to be able to walk in perfect condition and her appearance was normal, although her disheveled hair questioned the sort of activities in which she might have been involved. Before he could look at her in any more detail, the kunoichi disappeared quickly into an alleyway. His heart narrowed at the sight of Sakura leaving.

The moment the girl disappeared from his sight, Kakashi realized that he could never forgive himself for what he had done. That he would add having taken advantage of his former student in a drunken state to the list of things that would keep him awake at night, that no excuse he could create in his head would alleviate the guilt. Yes, he was drunk, as much as she. And she wasn't a child anymore, quite the contrary. He would tell himself that the moaning he got out of her was because of him and not because of the alcohol. But at the end of the day he would know that it was all in vain, that those were just that, excuses. It was Sakura, damn it. The only person on her team without a murky past, without a mad mission of revenge, without a monster inside her... the only monster was him. How could his hands touch that body, sully it like that. He didn't deserve someone like her, whose mission in life was to heal people while his had been to kill them. When she spoke of Sasuke, she still did it with innocence; what innocence did she have left after that fateful night? Bile ran down his esophagus and he felt the undoubted urge to vomit, but he didn’t follow it. He was nothing but scum who had not even been able to explain to her before he left the maximum embarrassment for the sin he thought he had committed. He had never been so tempted, had never let his emotions surface in such a manner, and had never succumbed to his basic instincts and to the darkest part of his mind.

He entered his apartment and closed the door, without bothering to lock it. The smell that greeted him was so unusual that it made him stop short. His house smelled of... sex. Of Sakura. His erection was almost painful. Almost.

The next thing his mind registered was the sound of the water of the shower falling profusely. He undressed trying not to think of anything in particular, although the image of Sakura returned to his mind again and again, preventing him from thinking about anything else.

Sakura moaning. The breasts of Sakura. Her mouth splitting. Her flat abdomen going up and down by her agitated breathing. The shape of her mouth that he not only saw but outlined with his tongue. Her hair moving back and forth as she rubbed against him. Everything, everything was recorded by his Sharingan and etched into his brain until the day he died. He had never imagined that Obito's gift could be put to worse use.

The erection he had was so extreme that he felt it pressing against his stomach, dripping with fluids in anticipation. The moment he grab it with his hand, the image of Sakura cumming only with the touch of his leg invaded his mind, and then he knew that if he relieved himself at that moment, it would be because of her. He could still taste her in his mouth. The weight of his conscience was as great as his arousal, if not more so.

With a trembling hand, he moved the hot water tap to cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Review if you like it, but please be nice! I'm doing this for fun. <3


End file.
